IG-88 And The Avengers: Age Of Ultron
IG-88 And The Avengers: Age Of Ultron is the thirty-ninth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the eleventh installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Cinematic Universe to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is also the end of phase two of both the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the IG-88 / Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT In the Eastern European country of Sokovia, the Avengers – Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Thor, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton – and The 88 Squad raid a Hydra outpost led by Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, who has been experimenting on humans using the scepter previously wielded by Loki, and The 88 Squad. They encounter two of Strucker's experiments – twins Pietro, who has superhuman speed, and Wanda Maximoff, who can manipulate minds and throw energy blasts – and apprehend Strucker while The TGWTG Squad escape after getting defeated by The 88 Squad, while Stark retrieves Loki's scepter. Stark, Banner, IG-88, and IG-86 discover an artificial intelligence within the scepter's gem, and secretly use it to complete Stark's "Ultron" global defense program. The unexpectedly sentient Ultron, believing he must eradicate humanity to save Earth, eliminates Stark's A.I. J.A.R.V.I.S. and attacks the Avengers and The 88 Squad during a victory party at their headquarters. Escaping with the scepter, Ultron uses the resources in Strucker's Sokovia base to upgrade his rudimentary body and build an army of robot drones, as well as resurrect Marvel Villains The 88 Squad have confronted in the past films of Phase Two. He recruits The Horde Of Darkness and the Maximoff twins, who want revenge against Stark for their parents' deaths from his company's weapons. Together, they destroy District 13, The Capitol, and the other districts as a warning to The Avengers, Fairy Tail, and The 88 Squad, then they visit the base of arms dealer Ulysses Klaue in an African shipyard to obtain vibranium. The Avengers, Fairy Tail, and The 88 Squad, after briefly visiting District 13, battle them, but Wanda subdues the heroes with haunting visions, causing the Hulk to run amok and forcing Stark to use his powerful "Veronica" armor to stop him. The 88 Squad however manage to defeat The TGWTG Squad, but they escape with The Horde Of Darkness. A worldwide backlash over the resulting destruction, and the fears Wanda's hallucinations incited, send the team, Fairy Tail, and The 88 Squad into hiding at Barton's safehouse farm, where they meet his wife, Laura, and children. Thor departs to consult with Dr. Erik Selvig on the meaning of the apocalyptic future he saw in his hallucination. Realizing an attraction between them, Romanoff and Banner plan to flee together after fighting Ultron and The Horde Of Darkness. Nick Fury arrives and encourages the team, Fairy Tail, and Squad to form a plan to stop Ultron and The Horde Of Darkness. In Seoul, South Korea, Ultron and The Horde Of Darkness force Banner's friend Dr. Helen Cho to use her synthetic tissue technology, vibranium, and the scepter's gem to create the perfect body for him. When Ultron begins uploading himself into the body, Wanda is able to read his mind; discovering his plan for human extinction, the Maximoffs turn on Ultron and The Horde Of Darkness. Rogers, Romanoff, Barton, and The 88 Squad led by IG-80 and IG-86 hunt Ultron & The Horde Of Darkness and retrieve the synthetic body, but Ultron captures Romanoff and IG-80, while The 88 Squad led by IG-88 and Fairy Tail fight The Horde Of Darkness which goes from South Korea to New York City (Alternate Dimension). The 88 Squad manage to get the upperhand, but Sytsevich, now calling himself the Rhino, intrudes and attacks The 88 Squad. Luckily, Peter Parker / Spider-Man, who inspired by his father's speech resumes his career as Spider-Man, helps The 88 Squad defeat and kill Rhino, causing The Horde Of Darkness to escape. The Avengers, Fairy Tail, and The 88 Squad fight amongst themselves when Stark secretly uploads J.A.R.V.I.S. – who is still operational after hiding from Ultron inside the Internet – into the synthetic body. Thor returns to help activate the body with lightning, explaining that the gem on its brow – the Mind Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones and one of the most powerful objects in existence – was part of his vision. The synthetic being, now referred to as the Vision, and the Maximoffs accompany the Avengers, The 88 Squad, Fairy Tail, Spider-Man, and the marvel heroes they met in Phase Two, to Sokovia, where Ultron, The Horde Of Darkness, and The Phase Two Villains have used the remaining vibranium to build a machine that lifts a large part of the city skyward, intending to crash it into the ground and cause global extinction. As the city begins to lift, Banner rescues Romanoff and IG-80, who awakens the Hulk for the battle. The Avengers, The 88 Squad, Fairy Tail, Spider-Man, Goku, Vegeta, The Z Fighters, and The Phase Two Heroes fight Ultron's army and The Horde Of Darkness while delaying Ultron and Bowser from activating their plan's final procedure. Fury arrives in a Helicarrier with Maria Hill, James Rhodes, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and IG-82's Squad to assist in evacuating civilians, but Pietro dies when he shields Barton from a barrage of fire from Angry Joe. A grieving Wanda abandons her post to destroy Ultron's primary body in revenge, inadvertently allowing one of his drones to activate the machine. The landmass plummets, but Stark, Thor, Goku, and Vegeta overload the machine and shatter the city into pieces. The Horde Of Darkness escapes after getting defeated once again by The 88 Squad, who also defeat and kill the phase two villains, but Stryker manages to escape with The Horde Of Darkness. In the aftermath, the Hulk, unwilling to endanger Romanoff by being with her, departs in a Quinjet, while the Vision confronts Ultron's last remaining body. Later, the Avengers and The 88 Squad have established a new base in upstate New York, run by Fury, Hill, Cho, Selvig, Zordon, Alpha 5, Ford Pines, Stanley Pines, Goku, Vegeta, The Z Fighters, Fairy Tail, and The 88 Squad. Believing the Mind Stone is safe with the Vision, Thor returns to Asgard to learn more about the forces he suspects have manipulated recent events. As Stark and Barton also retire from the team, Rogers, Romanoff, and The 88 Squad prepare to train new Avengers: Rhodes, Wanda, the Vision, and Sam Wilson. In a mid-credits scene, Thanos retrieves the Infinity Gauntlet and says, "Fine. I'll do it myself." In a post-credits scene, a red scythe can be seen in the grass field, and an unknown wielder, whos face is never shown, picks it up. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS IG-88 Squad Members appearing in the film: *IG-88 *IG-86 *IG-80 *Aisling *Ash *Misty *Brock *Todd Wyatt *Mewtwo *Gina Vendetti *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Applejack *Rarity *Spike *The Cutie Mark Crusaders *Sora *Donald *Goofy *The Teen Titans (Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg) *Sector V (Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5) *Numbuh 362 *Tommy Gilligan / The Tommy *Finn & Jake *Mario, Luigi, And Yoshi *Mordecai & Rigby *Eileen *Margaret *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Wendy Corduroy *Grenda & Candy *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Penny Fitzgerald *Steve Urkel *Simba, Timon, And Pumbaa *Woody & Buzz *Woody & Buzz's Friends *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, And Michelangelo (2012) *April O'Neil (2012) *Casey Jones (2012) *Mike & Sulley *Wander & Sylvia *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Steven Universe *Connie Maheswaran *The Crystal Gems *Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, And Big G *The Winx Club *Big Hero 6 (Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Fred, Wasabi, GoGo Tomago, Honey Lemon) *Nadia *Pepper Ann, Nicky, & Milo *Doug, Patti, & Skeeter *Timmy Turner *Cosmo & Wanda *Chloe Carmichael Horde Of Darkness Members appearing in the film: *The Undertaker *Ancient Minister *Assajj Ventress *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings *Mistress Nine *Azula *Nostalgia Critic *The Angry Video Game Nerd *The TGWTG Squad *IG-72 *Jinx & The HIVE Five *The Authority *Kevin Owens *Broken Matt Hardy *Brother Nero *Decay (TNA) *Star Wolf *Dr. Facilier *Dr. Eggman *The Grand Duke Of Owls *Ursula *Hades *Jafar & Iago *Myotismon *Maleficent (Angelina Jolie version) *Cruella De Ville (Glenn Close version) *The Joker (Heath Ledger version) *Harley Quinn *Lord Hater *Lord Dominator *General Peepers *The Improvables *Father *Delightful Children From Down The Lane *King Dedede *Escargoon *Discord *Ludo *Toffee *Captain Hook *The Dazzlings *Lil Gideon *Bill Cipher *Mojo Jojo *The Gangreen Gang *Mandark *Jasper *The Trix *Darth Vader *Boba Fett *Kylo Ren *Skuller *The Shredder (2012) *Bebop & Rocksteady (2012) *Kraang (2012) *Pinky & The Brain *Dr. Drakken *Shego *Jack Spicer *Chase Young *Wuya *Gargamel *The Suicide Squad *Princess Morbucks *The Psycho Rangers *The Skeleton King *Mandarin *Valeena *Slade *Hildy & Grim Gloom *Ganondorf GUEST STARS: *IG-82 *IG-83 *Sunset Shimmer *Sci-Twi *Maka Albarn *Soul Evans *Black*Star *Tsubaki *Death The Kid *Liz & Patty *Crona *Lincoln Loud *The Loud Sisters *The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Aisha, Adam, Billy, Kimberly, Tommy, Rocky) *The DigiDestined (Seasons 1 - 4) *The Powerpuff Girls *Sonic And Co. *Serena *Clemont & Bonnie *Master Splinter (2012) *Thomas The Tank Engine And His Friends *Jenny Wakeman *Brad, Sheldon, & Tuck *The Space Power Rangers *Robotboy *Tommy, Gus, & Lola *Link *Zelda *Samus Aran GUEST STARS (Marvel Heroes) (NOTE: The Guardians Of The Galaxy don't appear in this film because they will make their appearance in IG-88 And The Avengers: Infinity War): *Spider-Man (Andrew Garfield) *Wolverine (Hugh Jackman) *Storm (Halle Berry) *Professor X (Patrick Stewart) *Professor X Past (James McAvoy) *Magneto (Ian McKellen) *Magneto Past (Michael Fassbender) *Yukio (Rila Fukushima) *Kenuichio Harada (Will Yun Lee) *Jean Grey (Famke Janssen) *Cyclops (James Marsden) *Mystique (Jennifer Lawrence) *Beast (Kelsey Grammer) *Past Beast (Nicholas Hoult) *Rogue (Anna Paquin) *Iceman (Shawn Ashmore) *Kitty Pryde (Ellen Page) *Bishop (Omar Sy) *X-Men Quicksilver (Evan Peters) *Colossus (Daniel Cudmore) *Blink (Fan Bingbing) *Sunspot (Adam Canto) *Warpath (Booboo Stewart) *Havok (Lucas Till) *The Fantastic Four (Ioan Gruffudd, Michael Chiklis, Jessica Alba, Chris Evans) *The 2015 Fantastic Four (Miles Teller, Jamie Bell, Kate Mara, Michael B Jordan) *Deadpool (Ryan Reynolds) *Green Goblin (Willem Dafoe) GUEST STARS (Marvel Villains): *2003 Hulk (Eric Bana) *David Banner / Absorbing Man (Nick Nolte) *2005 Dr. Doom (Julian McMahon) *2015 Dr. Doom (Toby Kebbell) *Lizard (Rhys Ifans) *Shingen Yashida (Hiroyuki Sanada) *Viper (Svetlana Khodchenkova) *Boliver Trask (Peter Dinklage) *The Sentinels (X-Men Days Of Future Past) *William Stryker (Josh Helman) *Electro (Jamie Foxx) *Green Goblin (Dane DeHaan) *Rhino (Paul Giamatti)